


[Podfic] The Dead End Nation

by amazuppai (catalysticskies)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crime Fighting, Cybernetics, Cyborg!Keith, F/F, F/M, Government Agencies, M/M, Medical Jargon, Podfic, Prosthetics, Violence, sniper!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/amazuppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scrambled together military unit who struggle to grow past their traumas and into one another. Shiro is a man with a history, Hunk holds a collection of misplaced stories. Pidge gathers what little is left, Lance thinks he's learning to swim. Keith makes sure he can still feel something.<br/>Allura wants her father to be proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Security Clearance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dead End Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462641) by [leporicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporicide/pseuds/leporicide). 



> I'm so chuffed I've had the chance to work on such an awesome fic! A huge thank you to @leporicide for letting me pod this, I'm having so much fun with this already and I'm so looking forward to future chapters.
> 
> The following notes copied from the original fic:
> 
> Soo, I promise to finish my other klance fic but the need to write about everyone is overwhelming and I just wanted a GITS Cyberpunk Cops of the falling apart government AU kinda thing. Yes, everyone is in it and everyone has a backstory which will be explored before/during/after solving crimes because this is violent future tech scooby do I swear to god. I want to dedicate this to Kouji (@hanahaki_) who headcanon'd a lot of this with me (and listened to my freaking out). This fic is a long one but honestly, it's so much fun to write I don't even care.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Rating will skyrocket in the future for: Violence, Possible Sexual Violence, Sexual Themes, Crime Related Issues (Such as Violence Against Man/Women/Children/Animals, Drugs, Torture etc) and others that will be added as the story progresses. This is not for the squeamish but I will be sure to list the warnings before each chapter.
> 
> This chapter currently has no warnings other than language.

Chapter length: 16:12

Alternatively, you can download the mp3 file from MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?em21imsg31859ai).


	2. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More appearances, twice the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes:
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. Here's more introductions, more lame science fiction and more build up to my faves.

Chapter length: 15:15

Download the mp3 file from MediaFire [here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?abi3q69ihqe3ua7)


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The removal is a crude, primitive process that Hunk, despite his investment in engineering enhancements, tip toes around. They drug them up real good, saw through the tendons and bones, careful with the major arteries for rewiring. Hunk can nearly imagine Lance, laying peaceful on the table as they hack his legs away, almost like a martyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Surgery descriptions

Chapter length: 14:47

Download mp3 direct from MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?2311th7y4omic6i>).


	4. Novelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes;  
> Finally, character introductions are mainly done and the magic of me attempting fight sequences begin. Time for the actual cyberpunk cops part of this AU.

Chapter length: 10:11

Download mp3 direct from MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?kiy2621n0pfwf7a).


End file.
